a bunch of Merlin drabbles
by beckerandjess4eva
Summary: this story has Merlin with other characters, most if it will be angsty, as well as other variations. enjoy...
1. Chapter 1 trust

**Trust **

Merlin's cry was cut through his throat as the blade was stricken down upon his already mangled chest.

Arthur was cradling the man knowing his mistake- it was a mistake to kill Merlin.

But then all that occurred was the fall.

The fall of Camelot.

As Gaius turned and left forever. As Guinevere could no longer look upon him.

As the knights never trusted Arthur.

As he destroyed destiny.

As Merlin wasn't there to help, but also because those who should have been there too never even thought about 'Arthur' and 'trust' in the same phrase.

"A murderer is someone you don't trust" Gaius muttered.

"A murderer... that makes you the same as Uther," Morgana hissed.

"A murderer, makes you no longer naive to what mistake I made," Guinevere cried.

The second he brought down the blade his heart started breaking- and it would never stop since.

_Word-count 147_


	2. Chapter 2 secret

**Secret**

The heated discussion between Merlin and Gwaine reached the climax then diminished as Arthur approached.

Arthur was confused by the whispers and fleeting glances.

"...must tell Arthur... he doesn't need to know..." was the worrying information he had overheard.

Why would Merlin be keeping a secret so big? And away from him especially? He thought he knew Merlin. A simple, funny, charismatic boy from Ealdor, with no father and no self- preservation.

But it was a secret that Arthur was dying to find out. Anyway, how could a secret damage their relationship?

Or could it?

But Arthur was willing to accept it, whatever it would be.

_Word-count- 106_


	3. Chapter 3 accidental

**Accidental **

Merlin slowly turned to look at Arthur, hoping beyond everything that he hadn't seen it.

He _really_ hoped so...

Merlin had used magic... he'd used magic to protect them. That had to count for something didn't it? But in the back of his mind he knew that this accident could be his downfall.

As the fighting receded Merlin turned to Arthur. "Your secrets safe with me, Merlin," Arthur whispered before turning back to the others.

So maybe, maybe this accident wasn't such a big deal anyway. He hoped so.

He really didn't like the thought of dying.

_Word-count 97_


	4. Chapter 4 tedious

**Been a while but I have been feeling ill. So don't blame moi. **

**Chapter 4- tedious**

In the end Merlin had known all along that Arthur would be forced to choose others over him, but it was just not fair.

He had been there for years...

Then as he was protecting Arthur once more the sodding man had to save _them_ not Merlin.

So Merlin watched in shock as Arthur turned to stare at him as the blood pooled around his chest.

Personally Merlin knew that he could easily save himself. But right now he focused on looking at Arthur, making him feel guilty.

Then leaving Arthur he headed for Camelot and for Gaius. For once Arthur can carry the packs... because he just didn't _feel _like it today.

_Word count- 113_

**Voila! Je ne adore pas il. But that is okay. Cos I hope you do XD**


	5. Chapter 5 gone?

**From now-on I will at least update once a week... so that I will not feel guilty when I remember what I was about to do... **

**Chapter 5- gone?**

Merlin was initially pleased that Arthur was already out of his room, as he wouldn't have a list of things to do just yet.

But the problem was that he still hadn't seen Arthur a few hours later. Not in the training grounds or in the hall where he was doing all his work lately.

Or even... _anywhere_. So Merlin was quite confused and worried.

Then at around lunchtime he saw the king walking with Guinevere along the river... and this was one thing that led to the realisation.

_Arthur doesn't need me anymore._

And that was why Merlin wasn't seen for the rest of the day (not that Arthur even noticed).

_Word count- 112_

**I think I went off on a tangent, but that was still kool... XD**


	6. Chapter 6 Chasm

**I remembered- YAY! Plus I updated my other story, and started on the next bit of my Primeval one XD**

**Dedicated to my friend Ginger (Curtis) for asking me how to spell this word, and i kinda did :/ (")**

Chapter 6- chasm 

Merlin was not the least surprised when he found himself falling down into the large hole. He knew, it was just a matter of time that something so dire happened that he might risk just a little magic to slow his fall. Plus, he had been carrying _everything_ so it was obvious that he could so easily be overbalanced.

Merlin landed rather softly considering, with only a mere curse uttered. Arthur was shouting down at him, about something that Merlin wasn't processing at that exact moment.

"I think the packs are a bit damaged- and I'll have to fix it," he moaned glaring at Arthur who was slowly making his way down to him...

_Yay_, he was going to get an earful at this rate- and it wasn't even Merlin's fault this time! That root was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!

_Word count- 145_

**There we are, reviews make me as happy as a bottle of Golden Syrup. **


	7. Chapter 7 Morgana and Merlin

Chapter 7- Morgana and Merlin

Merlin looked across at Morgana his eyes filled with unshed tears. "You know I would have done something else if I could," Merlin stated twisting his hands together worriedly.

Morgana smirked at him and laughed. "No Merlin, you chose this path, and I will willingly kill you, just tell me who Emrys is and I will change how painful it will be for you!" she cried.

"But you will still kill me Morgana, so why should I even bother," Merlin mused glaring up at her.

"Depends whether you help me kill him Merlin, on whether you will live or not," Morgana stated glaring at Melvin.

"Oh this is useless!" Merlin cried and with a flash of his eyes Morgana was soaring through the air and crashing into the opposite wall. "I have Arthur to attend to, this talking is pointless!" he cried and stormed off.

_Word count- 145_

**There... finally a decent one that I was willing to upload. **


	8. Chapter 8 sick

Chapter 8- sick

Merlin felt terrible, he had been coming down with something recently and now he even had a headache from Arthur. There were so many reasons for this happening, but Merlin didn't really bother saying that they had happened.

Also, Merlin had been piled with so many things from others as well as Arthur, and recently he had been slacking slightly with some of them. And Arthur being a total Prat had told him to '_make it up_', so here Merlin was carrying Arthur's food ticking off one of the many thinks on the list he had made in his head for later.

It was just another predictability when Merlin finally passed out, dropping Arthur's food all over the floor. _How inconvenient_...

_Word Count- 121_

**Very different in comparison to what I normally write, but I was rushing as I had lots of work to be getting on with. **


	9. Chapter 9 fool

Chapter 9- fool

**This is a little late, as I got distracted when the house got egged, so this little one will be based off that. XD Enjoy! And review if you will. **

Merlin glared up at the other knights. Every time he had tripped in the last day and a half they had all laughed... and it was getting rather irritating. Yes, he was Camelot's fool, but that didn't mean that he was an idiot.

So Merlin carefully walked across the archery field barely missing an arrow from a knight, and sat off to the side.

He was going to prove how much knights were fools.

Just as Merlin's plan slotted into action the knights and their king were running up towards the castle.

All it took was just a meagre spell to sent them all flying into a nice little heap on the floor.

And this time it was Merlin's time to laugh...

_Word Count- 122_

**There we go short and simple methinks. **


	10. Chapter 10 Merlin and the donkey

Chapter 10- Merlin and the donkey

**Random title but I felt like a little humour, although it is not my strong point.**

Merlin hadn't even realised that animals were a thing to be feared.

Yes, some of the various wildlife of Camelot was something he could worry about (mostly anything that could manage to kill Arthur was a hazard). But others surely weren't..?

But now Merlin disagreed, as his current predicament made him rethink that idea.

As Merlin was currently being chased about a very large (and muddy) cornfield, by a very annoyed donkey. Merlin didn't even bother to cast an incantus as he was a little pre-occupied.

The only thought racing through his head was _'At least Arthur isn't here to see this'. _

_Word count- 102_

**Well, there is the closest I think I will ever get to America. **


	11. Chapter 11 limp

**A quick one cos I'm preoccupied with Superminds at the moment. XD**

Chapter 11 - limp

Merlin limped into Arthur's room opening the curtains wide and calling him awake. Merlin limped to the other side and set Arthur's clothes out. He smiled at the barely awake Arthur still in his bed. "Arthur? Arthur, I won't be able to help with training, I'm going to be out of Camelot," Merlin stated.

"Why Merlin?" Arthur demanded probably already thinking of ways Merlin could pay him back.

Merlin avoided his gaze and steadily made his way to the door. "Gaius," he explained walking out the room with Arthur's confused glances following him.

Merlin frowned slightly- no one had even noticed his limp. And no one questioned whether he was speaking the truth. Did they think he never lied to them?

_Word count- 121_


	12. Chapter 12 nightfall

**I thought I may as well do two as I'm at it. **

Chapter 12- Nightfall

Merlin knew the pitch-black sky shouldn't scare him; but it did.

The darkness was suffocating, the deep fog pressing hard around him. The eerie silence was broken by nothing. No animals were even willing to come into this area, let alone in the middle of the night.

"You called me here. Now do you what you will. Just give Arthur back!" Merlin cried looking around into the darkness hoping to see any signs of Arthur's captors.

Nothing.

Then Merlin realised; it was a trap... they just wanted him.

And he'd never save Arthur.

He'd failed Arthur...

Camelot would be doomed.

_Word-count- 100_

**You have no idea how hard it is to get exactly 100. And that's the first time I think I ever have... Oops. **


	13. Chapter 13 tears and rain

**Title inspired by that of a song- cos the songs name seemed appropriate. Listened to it as I wrote... I thought it would be appropriate, as this song fits Merlin. **

Chapter 13- Tears and Rain

Merlin stood there in the silence tears mixing with that of the rain. Merlin hated the fact he had to keep silent with all these feelings he couldn't tell anyone...

_How I wish I had screamed out loud_

Hiding everything about himself, hiding who he really was... _  
><em>

_Hides my true shape, like Dorian gray_

But Merlin knew that everyone thought that people with magic were only here for one thing...

_but I'm not here for trouble._

Merlin wished that magic was either good or evil, as he wished it was easier to stay to the right path._  
><em>

_How I wish I could choose between Heaven and Hell. How I wish I would save my soul._

But Merlin shook away all feeling the coldness remaining, hoping beyond everything that one day he could find it within himself to tell people who he really was.

_I'm so cold from fear._

Nowadays Merlin felt that this was the norm, feeling naked without the hard-ship he had been fighting.

_Far, far away; find comfort in pain,  
><em>

Word count- 172

**Off to continue writing, I've done 2 updates and i have just three more to do XD... and people wonder why it takes me a while to update for all of my ongoing fanfics?**


	14. Chapter 14 Fear

**Another chap... **

Chapter 14- Fear 

Merlin was always uncertain of his future. He knew about the prophecy to what would become of him. But right now he doubted that he could even survive the week at this rate.

He never knew when Arthur would find out about his magic (as he would), and he feared about Arthur's reaction.

He feared that he would never get there in time to save the Dollop-head.

Most of all Merlin decided it was a fear of the unknown, of the future. As he never knew what was about to happen next...

But Merlin pretended he wasn't affected by fear...

_Word count- 100_

**Here you go, another try at 100 words exactly. XD**


	15. Chapter 15 scars

**Only be one today, as I need to get ready for going to school after da hols XD**

Chapter 15- scars

Merlin had a lot of scars; he would probably guess that he had more than Arthur (which was honestly saying something rather quite profound). Although he had all these scars nobody ever seemed to notice them... As a lot of them were, in fact, on his torso out of plain sight. He always wore his jacket to cover those on his arms, and whenever Arthur dragged him hunting Merlin was forced to be careful, as the long amount of time meant that there was ever a chance that Arthur would see. But as he hasn't yet, Merlin was ever hopeful.

_Word count- 100_


	16. Chapter 16 Trapped

**It's been a while but I had revision to get on with... :) **

Chapter 16- Trapped

Merlin sighed and looked up in the slit of light in the wall. Arthur would be coming soon... He could hear Gwaine yelling at something- knowing he would probably be yelling at Arthur...

But Merlin hated this- being the _damsel in distress_. He glanced back at the small hole now increasing in size on the cave wall. "We'll be there in just a sec!" Gwaine's cheery voice called and Merlin just chuckled as he could see Gwaine's head and his hair glimpse past the gap.

Maybe... maybe Gwaine was good enough this time?

But Gwaine and Arthur are the same with mocking him... _actually _Gwaine was worse!

_Word count- 107_


	17. Chapter 17 Nonsense

**Continuing on my two updates...**

Chapter 17- nonsense

Merlin looked down at Arthur his head heavily bound with a makeshift bandage, and his arms flailing about randomly.

Then he began to begin total nonsense looking intently at Merlin as he did so. "The _massive_ thing was just so cool and you were like that which was too. But the fish didn't make sense so I had to eat the right goblet or the creature would kill the..." he paused looking up at Merlin as if he needed congratulation for whatever he was saying. "The KNECKERCHIEF!" Arthur finished, looking slowly up at Merlin.

Arthur laughed almost hysterically.

Merlin did know that it was quite serious... but Arthur had a concussion after running into a _**tree**_!

_Word count- 116_


End file.
